


Рукой пресвятого

by Riakon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Любовь к рукам может привести к самым разным последствиям, но если это фетиш...





	Рукой пресвятого

Дин не понаслышке знал, насколько может быть заразен фетишизм. И так же хорошо он знал, что эта болезнь не лечится, потому что он очень долгое время пытался избавиться от своего фетиша. А его фетиш был на руки. Ему нравились большие руки, тонкие и изящные руки, большие и горячие ладони, или же просто прохладные пальцы. Ему всегда было мало просо смотреть на руки, ему хотелось их ещё и ощупать, потрогать, проверить целостность ладоней, убедиться в отсутствии новых мозолей и так далее.

Самые первые руки, которые он рассматривал, это были маленькие, нежные и теплые ладони его младшего брата. Тогда его собственные руки были большими, и ладошки Сэма помещались в его руках без труда. В школе замечать ладони парней и девушек и придавать им значение. Тот самый, сокровенный смысл, который заставляет влюбленных парочек держаться за руки. 

Потом ему стало мало просто смотреть на руки. И он впервые попробовал ладонь облизнуть. Парень был согласен на любые извращения с его руками, но при условии что после ему сделают минет. Все таки такой опасный фетиш требовал жертв, но зато Дин мог сколько угодно наслаждаться его проявлениями. Позже, Дин почувствовал, что не может отказать брату, когда тот его обнимает своими большими и горячими руками. Не смотря на то, что это было неправильно, но за эти крохи ощущений, он пошел на одно из самых страшных преступлений в современном обществе — на гомосексуальный инцест. 

Он мог часами изучать руки брата, он знал, что у того большие и крепкие ногти, которые очень сложно сломать, в отличии от его рук, он знал каждый бугорок мозоли на руках его брата, словно это были его собственные руки. Хотя если быть совсем уж точным, то он знал эти руки лучше, чем свои, потому что созерцание своих рук приносило ему мало удовольствия, и почему-то всегда вспоминалась какая-нибудь нечисть ими приконченная.

Но потом брат сбежал от него в первый раз. Дин расстроился больше положенного не столько потому что от него сбежал его брат или любовник, а потому что он больше не мог созерцать эти руки. Из-за них он быстро простил брата и в первый раз, и в следующие, когда он должен был злиться с месяц, но не мог ему отказать из-за собственного фетиша. 

А потом он заключил контракт, чтобы эти руки оставались всегда теплыми, такими, какими он их любил, и инцест стал повторяться чаще, чем раньше. Ни одни из них не мог смириться с расставанием.

А после ужасы ада убивали его. Там не был ни времени, ни места где можно было бы предаться своему фетишу. Был только палач, который протягивал к нему свои руки с заостренными когтями, проводил ими по его лицу и неизменно спрашивал: «Ну что, Дин, возьмешься за мое ремесло? Тебя освободят, сразу же. Ну что, возьмешься?». Дин убеждал себя в том, что демоны лгут, и отказывался. Он держал свой фетиш не только в узде, но и в тайне, но однажды все хорошее кончается, и концом всего хорошего для него, были руки, которые водили его пальцами по губам, и голос, который каждый раз вкрадчиво шептал в уши: «Ну что, Дин? Что же ты.. Ну же... Тебя же сводят с ума руки, так?.. ну же... Ну что же ты?.. Скажи „да“ и считай мы договорились!.. ну же...»

И он не устоял. И он делал все, потому что его фетиш, выбравшийся из самых дальних и потаенных уголков развернулся в нем. Он делал все, ради рук. Он убивал, резал, сдирал шкуру, вбивал гвозди и многое другое он делал только для того, чтобы после насладиться демоническими руками.

Дни сменялись ночами, и потоки крови и удовольствия казались нескончаемыми, но в один миг все изменилось. Свет проник сквозь завесу тьмы и недомолвок, которые были воздухом в аду. Свет расколол многовековую тьму, и первым, что увидел Дин сквозь этот свет, была рука. Рука, с изящными ногтями, тонкими пальцами и светлой ладонью. В эту секунду Дин понял, что нашел свой идеал рук. Тот самый, которому хочется безоговорочно подчиняться. И он потянулся в ответ, желая коснуться этой божественной руки, но та схватила его за плечо и дернула вверх.

Когда он увидел того, кто назвался Кастиэлем он не помнил того, что он делал в аду. Тогда ещё нет. Он помнил только руки, которые все это время стояли перед его глазами. Идеальные, сухощавые руки. Те самые, которые были у существа, который сказал, что он ангел. И тогда ему стало интересно:

— И чью это ты тушку одел? Пресвятого бухгалтера?

-Он праведник. — Ответил Кастиэль, но в его глазах Дин увидел ответ на свой, незаданный вопрос, а те ли это руки, которые вытащили его из преисподней.

— Ну да, и это повод чтобы одеть его, как костюмчик! — Усмехнулся Дин, вспоминая эти руки, и снова и снова прокручивая их образ у себя в голове. Ему не терпелось. Не терпелось попробовать их на вкус, зарыться в нежную ладонь носом, впитывая в себя запах, всосать каждую фалангу...

Но вместо этого он говорил, шутил, требовал и доказывал себе, что он сильнее этого. Кастиэль молчаливо гордился свои спасенным и поощрял его во снах на все, чего тот захочет, чем Дин беззастенчиво пользовался. Кастиэлю думалось, что он может прекратить это в любой момент. И думалось ему так достаточно долго, ровно до того момента, как Дин потребовал в своем сне:

— Я хочу чтобы ты трахнул меня... — Но его рот прикрыла рука пресвятого. 

— Сие есть грех. — Кастиэль покачал головой, и опустил руку. Дин кивнул, смотря на неё как зачарованный. 

— Но я все равно хочу. — Дин посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

— На это согласиться не могу я. Но если ты позволишь по другому доставить удовольствие тебе, то соглашусь я.

И Дин согласился. Выбора не было. И вот, когда Сэм в очередной раз сбежал от него, Дин позволил себе расслабиться и получать себе удовольствие. Удовольствие от того, что прохладная рука ангела скользит по его члену, перебирает яички, сжимает чуть сильнее чем нужно, а после этого касается одними кончиками пальцев его возбужденной плоти, в то время как вторая пощипывает его соски и ласкает обнаженный торс.

Это было настоящее счастье — чувствовать, как твой фетиш приносил тебе удовольствие самостоятельно. Чувствовать, как идеал возносит тебя на вершину экстаза не только фактом своего существования, но и своими действиями. Дин стонал, хватался за Каса в попытке достичь оргазма, и выгибался под умелыми руками пресвятого девственника. Это было настоящее счастье быть удовлетворенным целиком и полностью своей мечтой, не смотря на то, что он был удовлетворен рукой пресвятого.


End file.
